1. Field of Invention
At least some embodiments described herein relate generally to measuring output current of a power outlet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical appliances (e.g., office or home equipment, measuring instruments, medical devices, datacenter equipment such as routers and servers, etc.) may be configured to receive and operate on AC or DC power from an AC or DC source. Such electrical appliances commonly include a power supply cord that is configured to couple the electrical appliance to an AC or DC power outlet that provides AC or DC power to the appliance from the AC or DC source. The power outlet may be one of a plurality of power outlets of a power distribution unit (e.g., a power strip). Once a power supply cord and a power outlet are coupled together, AC or DC power from the power outlet is provided to the electrical appliance via the outlet and power supply cord.